Husky and The Mix
Parody of The Fox and The Hound 2 but I didnt want to mark it as 2 and have you expect a #1 Synopsis When Elbert and Erste take a trip to the Fair Erste finds out hes an amazing singer. But when Elbert starts feeling forgoten he decides to take some action against his ex-friend but it ends teribly and kills his friendship. Will he ever be able to get his friend back? Characters * Elbert (Tod) * Erste (Copper) * Dawn (Dixie) * Soldier (Cash) * Gail (Granny Rose) * Astropup (Waylon) * Fluttercake (Floyd) * TJ (Cat) * Ryder (Talent Marshal) * Baiden (Cheif) * Everest (Widdow Tweed) * Eagle (Alamos) Story Part 1 Erste sniffed around trying to catch a scent as Elbert ran around him. Suddenly something hit Erstes head. He changed his course of path when suddenly he couldn't feel anything under his paws and he realized that he was falling. “Ohh” He grunted when he sat up. Suddenly Elbert jumped out in front of him. “Their you are Elbert!” He said. “Shh, I found one!” Elbert replied leading him too a bush and pushing back some of the grass. “No way, Look at the size of that thing!” “Boy is it Ugly” “Its a Monster!” “I can smell its evil breath from here!” Elbert said sniffing the air. Erste laughed nervously. “No thats me, I had socks for lunch!” He said. “Ugg” Elbert growled. “Why dont you take this one?” Erste said. “Come on were a team right?” Elbert replied. “Wanna shake on it?” Erste said. “Shake on it!” Elbert said the two shaking and fluffing up their thick coats. “Ready...set..GO!” They said in unison jumping out of the bushes and starting to chase after the grasshopper barking at it and startling it. “Come on Erste!” Elbert said as the two ran as the background music started to play. "Were lyin in the cool grass, looking up at the clouds You see a dragon falling and I see fire coming out I know if we fall asleep, we'll dream in close harmony Cause I've come to trust and belive that god made you just for me Cross my heart and hope to die, I will never tell a lie I will not run away I'll go ahread and say where not just two of a kind, where friends for life Friends for Life Friends for Life We Leap into the river seeing who can make the bigest splash or the widest grin as we jump on it, who can let out the loudest laugh For I do not care who hears I dont care who sees Yes I want the world to know, just how much you mean to me Cross my heart and hope to die I will never tell a lie I will not run away I'll go ahead and say where not just two of a kind, where friends for life Friends for life Cross my heart and hope to die I will never tell a lie I will not run away I'll go ahead and say Where not just two of a kind where friends for life" As Erste ran down the hill he tripped falling. “Hurry up he's getting away!” Elbert said again running after him Erste sitting up and chasing after. Erste jumped up after it but got stuck on a fence. He kicked trying to get off but his legs were too short too feel were he could pull himself off. Elbert came up too hi laughing. “Are we chasing Crickets? or are we just hanging out?” Elbert said laughing. “Oh Elbert! I tripped over my own Tail again!” Erste sighed. Elbert ran behind him pushing on his feet and knocking him over the fence. Erste ;anded and sighed. “I can't do nothing right!” Erste sighed. “Hey well thats not true!” Elbert said “you can uhh...you can..” Elbert said. Suddenly their was a beeping and they could see cars across the road from them. “Race ya!” Elbert said racing after them. Erste jumped up and raced after them. “Wow the trucks for the fair” He said jumping up when he got their. “I've never seen so much stuff in my life!” Elbert said. “I can't wait!” Erste said. “You goin?” Elberst asked Erste. “I'm a-goin!” Erste replied “you going?” “Ima Goin!” He said. “Baiden says you can win a ribbon their!” Erste said. “Realy? for what?” Elbert asked. “Just for being a good dog!” Erste replied. “Wow!” Elbert said. Suddenly another truck went by and the could hear singing within it. “Elbert, you hear that?” Erste said interested in the singing dogs. Erste stepped forward but his tail got in the way and suddenly he was falling. He landed in the road and looked ahead at the truck containing the singing dogs. He turned around and there was another truck heading straight towards him. He froze in fear as Elbert jumped down and grabbed his scruff. Pulling him out of the way. “What was that Erste!” Elbert said. “I tripped over my own Tail! See i told you, im just a bad dog..” He said growling at himself. “Aww dont be like that!” Elbert replied. “Uh oh! Time for my hunting lesson” Erste replied when he heard his dad calling his name. “Hey, maybe Ill be good at hunting..yeah i'm gonna be the huntinest puppy ever!” he said running off hearing Eagle call his name again. “Erste!” Eagle yelled again groaning. “where has that pup gotten off too!” he said walking back. “Hey Baiden, ready for my hunting lesson!” Erste said walking up to the border collie mix. “OH why am I playing nursemaid to a pup, when I should be practicing for the show!” he said. “You dont need to practice Baiden!” Erste said laughing. “Yeah I guess you're right, they don't just give those fourth place ribbons too nobody!” He said admiring his tattered ribbon. “Ahh there you are Erste!” Eagle said coming over holding a stick in his jaws and setting it down “Here sniff this up!” She said grabbing the ber off his back “Now when this ‘rabbit’ takes off you go find him, and when you go you let loose with a big ol hound dog howl!” She said howling loud and picking the stick up. Erste lifted his head up. “How...” He started howling but faltered and it died down. “I must be going deaf! I said howl!” he said scratching his ear. “AROOOOO!” Erste howled loudly when Baiden stepped on his tail. Eagle fell back the stick flying from his mouth and hitting him in the eye. “Oww..” he groaned. “You're gonna lose your eye one day Eagle!” Everest laughed as she saw what happened. “Its My Eye Woman!” Eage retorted. “Good Job..” he said then pulling Baiden over and tying the bear too him. “Okay Baiden! Get goin!” He said biting the mixes tail. “Owww!” Baiden said as he ran off the Bear trailing behind him. “what are you waiting for! Go get him!” Eagle yelled. Erste jumped up sniffing the ground and catching a scent. Running after Baiden. As Erste hit a bend he sat up looking around from left to right. Turning left away from Baidens path making Eagle sigh. Erste continued into the bushes till he ran into Elbert. “Elbert!” He said in surprise “Oh Im getting all turned around! I dont know what i'm doin!” He groaned. “Its easy you just sniff em out.” Elbert said sniffing the air “and when you smell em you lift up your head and howl!” He said. “Like this?” He sniffed the ground by Elbert then lifted his head up howling. “No not ME!” Elbert said jumping up bit right behind him was Eagle. “Gotta go!” He said jumping up and running down the hill as Eagle and Baiden chased after him running. He jumped over the Fence and Baiden jumped up too follow him but the rope caught on the fence and pulled him back, also breaking a piece of the fence off and hitting his head. “Ive got you now!” Eagle said getting ready to spring onto Elbert. when Baiden ran past the piece of wood tripping him. “Come back here you!” Baiden yelled as he chased Elbert into the main area of Jakes place knocking over some fake snowmen and other outdated christmas decor. Everest had a bucket of fake snow ready to show her pups when Baiden knocked it over launching the bucket onto Eagles head. “My Snow!” Everest gasped as Baiden ran back wrapping Eagles back legs up and dragging him outside an angry Everest chasing after him. Erste and Elbert had since sat down and were watching it happen. As the rope undid itself Elbert sat up brushing some dirt off his fur when he noticed a steaming mad Everest racing towards him. He got up scared as she chased him. Baiden joined the two pups in watching the two fight when Eagle fell down. Everest went inside the lodge and came back out holding a pie in her jaws, sitting down and setting it on her head too talk she tarted. “As long as you're wasting my snow might as well have some pie too go with it.” She said taking the pie in her jaws. “What the ding dong are you talking about wo..” He stopped being creamed in the face by a pie. Elbert ran up too his mother getting a hug as Eagle walked up too Erste. “Bad dog Erste, Bad dog!” He said picking him up and carrying him home. Cli[ing him too a tree “Maybe you can come too the fair, next year..” he said leading Baiden away. Erste laid down sulking when Elbert walked up. “You look down in the dumps today.” Elbert said. “Yeah..” Erste said letting out a huffy sigh. “Hmm I wonder if there's a county fair anywhere around here?” Elbert said. “If you can't tell im a little tied up here..” He said laying down huffing again. “Nothing I can't fix!” He said biting and pulling off Erstes collar. Erste smiled jumping down with Elbert as they ran to the fair together. Walking inside they smiled hearing the screams of joy as they walked around. “What do you wanna do first?” Elbert said. “Everything.” Erste sighed. “Fireworks, Fireworks!” A kid and running around pulling his mom with him “Look Mom! Ice Cream! Ice Cream!” She called. “Fireworks!” Erste said. “Oh yeah!” “We gotta see em!” “Smack at sundown!” “Shake on it!” Elbert finished as they shook making their fur fluff up. When suddenly Erste heard the singing again. He walked over. “What's that sound again, it sounds great!” He said. “Sounds like some pup got their tail stuck in a door!” Elbert said shaking his head. The sound continued when Erste walked in seeing Dawn, Solider, Astropup, Fluttercake and Gail all singing. “Were in Harmony..course were in harmony..” They sung as Dawn walked forward when suddenly the piece of wood under her flipped up hitting her and launching her forward. “Ack!” She groaned laying sprawled out on the ground. “Oh my..ugg Darn the three horse, two bit free timing fair!” Dawn growled. “Now Dawn, Its not like it smacked you're signing in, now can we get back to rehearsing?” Solider said walking over to her. “I Refuse to work under these conditions!” Dawn said too Solider. “Uh oh!” Gail said. “Tell ya what Dawn, you rehearse and when we're done I will give that piece of wood a good ole talking too!” Solider said. “I got 2 bones on Angel!” Astropup said leaning up too Fluttercake. “I'll cover that!” Fluttercake replied. “It just so happens that I’m a professional!” Dawn replies. “Now Dawn, Dawn, Dawn! You put on that old record every day is it about worn out by now?” Solider replied. “You have a lot of guts talking to me that way, if you're ear was any more Tin they could can beans with it!” Dawn said growling at Solider. “You listen too me miss fancy tail! In a couple of days the grand ole opry is gonna be here and we need to be ready!” Solider said. “I can't possibly sing for life and all you can talk about is the grand ole opry!” Dawn growled. “Oh now Dawn.” Solider started but was cut off. “Ill be in my trailer!” Dawn said running to her trailer. “We have a show too do! You can't just walk....” Solider stopped as Dawn continued to talk. “Away..” Astropup smiled as his sister slid over 2 bones. “Sometimes I dislike her” “If they disliked each other any more they would have to get hitched!” Gail laughed. “Were on!!” The runner of the band ran in falling down. “Sorry fellas, but i have a feeling this show is gonna be the worst!” he said grabbing that hat “Okay! Lets have Fun out their!” He said going out and waiting for his dogs too come in. Part 2 “Soldier! Who's gonna play Dawns Part!” Astropup said running over. “Now just give me a second..” He said trying to come up with something. “Now I do a pretty good Dawn!” Fluttercake said starting to howl off key. “Fluttercake, somehow I don't imagine you..” he said getting cut off by the other pups continued to bombard him. He covered his ears. “SIIIT!” He called out. Gail, Astropup and Fluttercake quickly sat down. “Oookay, Here's the good news, Gail, you are singing Dawns Part!” He said laughing a bit. “Me!” She said surprised. “Their gonna love this one.” he Sighed sitting next to the curtain. The curtain opened and Soldier stepped forward starting to howl too their song. “I swear, it sounds like those dogs are actually singing!” A woman in the crowd said as Soldier started to sing. “Like the Sun and blue skies, Like summer nights and fireflies!” Soldier started the song. “''Like and itch and a scratch!”'' Fluttercake and Astropup added. “''Were the perfect match''” Gail added getting close too Solider. “''Cause we're in Harmony''” Soldier finished. “Like a Tick and a Flea, a Bird and a Bee, A Nose and a Tail, A Horse and a Trail, a pond and a frog, a Bump on a log” The four sand together. “''Were hand in glove and example of''” Gail sang. “''Of''” The other three joined her. “''Offf Oh Oh Ohhh, Ohhh..” Erste interrupted the song as he howled from the ground. He was suddenly picked up by Soldier. ''“Woah!” He said surprised. “Come on Kid! Sing with us!” Solider said. Erste smiled. “''Purebred, Down Home, True Sweet..” The group sang waiting for Erste. “''Harmonyy!!” Erste sang. “''Every Crowd We face!”'' Soldier added. “Every squirrel we chase!” Erste sang smiling. “''Anytime anyplace, were in Harmony''” The rest of the group joined in. Dawn walked outside when she heard the sound of music. She glanced in seeing the small husky on the stage Finishing the song and being lifted up by Gail. The Crowd clapped loudly making all the pups on stage stand taller and prouder. “Hawt Dog! Listen to em Soldier! They love that pup!” Gail said. “Listen, they're clapping for this little puppy!” He said helping Erste off Gail's head. He smiled listening to the pups cheering for him. “Well, the kids cute alright!” The curtains closed and the pups all went backstage ecstatic. “Ill tell you what, you can sing Kid!!” Soldier said looking at the young husky pup. “You got pipes of gold!” “You sure do!” Elbert laughed running alongside his friend. “Hey kid what's your name?” Soldier aske dhim. “Erste!” “Well Erste, thanks for getting us out of a tight spot.” “It was fun!” Erste said his tail wagging. “You got a future in Show Business, You come back too see us in a couple years.” Soldier said. Astropup and Fluttercake followed smiling at the pup. “Yup in a Couple of years.” Astropup said. “Cause being in the band takes Maturity!” Fluttercake added. Erste watched the three walk off and kinda smiled. “What just happened?” He asked. Elbert ran up next too him. “You're good at something! And I mean GOOD!” Elbert said. Erste jumped up excitedly and ran off with Elbert. Soldier, Astropup and Fluttercake walked through the fair when Dawn suddenly slid in front of them. “Just wada you think your doin?” Dawn asked. “Just a little audience participation, and that kid wowed them.” Solider said. “Kid? What kid?” “Bye Mr. Soldier!” Erste called running off. Soldier laughed and nodded his head towards him. “That kid.” “That sang MY lead?” Dawn asked. “Oh he didn't sing it, he Sang it!” Soldier laughed. “You don't mean to tell me that that wet behind the ears puppy could ever take MY place as lead singer of the band?!” “I didnt say that...though he does have that...refreshing bloom of youth about him.” Solider said scratching his ear. “Just what exactly are you saying?” “Well what do you think i'm sayin?” “You better not be saying what I think you're saying” “I think you know what you think im saying” “I think you better know that what you're saying isn't what I think you're saying” “Why do you always have to go..” “Only because..” The two's voices overlapped as they argued when Soldiers voice got slightly louder. “You know this is just like that time you..” “You better now bring that up!” Dawn quickly intercepted. More TBA Part 3 Category:Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Koho2001s Stories